


bad choices (fae au)

by mikeellee



Category: Faerie Folklore, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mind Control, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty grows up hearing about the faes tales, but, nothing could have prepared her for the truth.





	bad choices (fae au)

  
N/A: A prompt made me do it.

In the village, modernity and old times formed an alliance as one will not overstate the other, to the point wi-fis are things, but, no one dares to forget the landscaping. The kids play loudly, but, no one is dumb enough to venture in the forest without help. The townsfolk never really saw Kitty Pryde with good eyes, she´s not ordinary, but at the same time, she is far too modern and far too old for the town, and the girl can only flip their criticism off and do her thing.

Stories about faes come in plenty of forms, some are malicious creatures that will wear your skin, some are nicer and won´t harm you if you show respect, and some have more to do in their eternal existence than care for mortals.

Kitty´s parents often tell the girl about the faes, show respect and they will be respectful with you, and one day Kitty decides to do just that.

"Hi, faes, uhm, I think we´re not supposed to know our names," Kitty has 13 years old and give a couple of sweeties to the oldest tree in the town, in fact, she´s so old no one can pinpoint the exact age. "I want to play here and I was wondering if is alright with you"

The sweeties were quickly absorbed by the earth, if her mind is not playing tricks on her, so, that´s mean Kitty can play here safely.

The pattern is established and Kitty can play safely on the forest and have fun, one day, as Kitty spot a big butterfly with many colours in her wings, Kitty saw a boy, blue and furry, with golden eyes and a vestment is unique, not akin to Rabbi nor the priest of the town.

A fae´s outfit shouldn't be anything design by human and that Kitty understand(even if she suffers clown syndrome as one of the girls said)

"Hi!" the fae said merrily. "what´s your name?" the question is really direct, but, her family warns her about it.

"Nice to meet you, I´m Shadowcat" a safe moniker that does not give him control, the fae notice the plot and pouts, yet, does not show anger.

"I´m Kurt" a fae´s name is long and far too complex hence why no human ever manages to find out, yet, they hate to be generalized.

"Well, Kurt, do you want to play?"

This is a new pattern and Kitty is pretty much enjoying the patter.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Time moves to everyone and soon Kitty the odd kitty from the block changes into a beautiful woman and has her first shop in a shop, earning enough money to buy for her education.

Terry only offers a sad smile and does not know if this is something to admire or feel sad.

"Kitty, you know this engagement is schedule since you´re born" Terry explained as Kitty is doing her work, her biggest dream is to go the university and nothing will stand in her way.

"I can go and still be married, this is the 21 century" Kitty replied.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The beautiful woman Kitty becomes is not unnoticed by the fae, like Kurt, who does not possess the boyd of a child, time for him is relative. Kitty always visits him, day and night, sun or rain, and Kurt appreciates this.

"Shadowcat!" Kurt speaks brightly as Kitty waves at him, and the woman brought food for them. Kurt saw the candies and is in awe. She still brings candies for him...

"Here it is, Kurt, How was your day?" she asked non-afraid of the fae and Kurt offers his own sweet, he knows she won´t accept, far too clever this one, but, she always shares her candies with him.

"I´d think my life is alright and is bright now that I´ve you here, so, tell me, Shadowcat...how is life treating you?" Kurt asked and Kitty can´t lie(for many, many reasons)

"Actually, Kurt, remember when we talk about human weddings? Well, sometimes, two people marry not for love, but, for convenience...I´m to wed Lance Alvers on the next month, never really meet him...but he seems really into his tittle" Kitty is now crestfallen and Kurt is not happy "so, I´ll have to ask you to stop sending the gifts" she points at the earring she so proudly wears "can you understand it?"

"Yes, Lance Alvers ask your hand and I can´t send my gifts to you because of him" Kurt speak not happy at all, but, faes are amazing liars and hypocrites to the booth.

"Thank you, and I´m sorry" she hugs Kurt "I´ll still visit you, I promise and in the future so will my children"

The idea of Kitty having children with another man is enough to make the sweet tour sour in his mouth, in his hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lance Alvers is a lord and extremely wealthy and wanted a wife, his family and the Pryde made a deal and now is time to collect his part, seems barbaric an arranged marriage, however, this tradition is still used by many royal families.

His fiance seems to be too modern, well, he can break her spirit a little if need. Divorce is not an option he´ll accept.

"Lance Alvers?" a voice asked and Lance was sure he was alone, this is his house and he should be alone.

"Who is there?" Lance has a pistol and can get away from murder easily.

"Lance Alvers? I´d think you would be more impressive" the voice speaks and laughs maniacally and the shadows in his room are dancing, but, it was far too bright to cause such shadows.

Lance shoot at the shadow and tries to run. The voice still laughs, until, it speaks again. "I´m not impressed"  
___________________________________________________________________________  
On the next day, Kitty wakes up to see flowers on her room, Kitty blinks and wonders why Kurt send such flowers to her, they did talk and he promised to stop.

Her mother enters the room with an aghast expression on her face. "Kitty, Lord Alvers committed suicide" she speaks in horror and Kitty now looks at the flowers in shock.

The engagement is cancelled and Kitty is thinking about the only thing the real reason as for that.  
__________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt...did you killed him?" Kitty asked angrily and this time with no sweeties.

"No, he committed suicide, as the detective said, now, I can continue to send my gifts to you" he explained as it was nothing much. Kitty cries and Kurt does not get why.  
_________________________________________________________________________

The presents continue and Kitty is too numb to think straight as now she´s wearing some of the most extravagant gifts, why? She has no clue and maybe she just wants to turn off her brain.

Sadly, the detective does notice and wonder how Kitty is using a diamond earring. Some of her friends even try to steal some of her jewellery, but, when they go back home the fine gem is just a rock.

Meanwhile, Kitty realizes why faes are dangerous and want to cut ties....Kurt, won´t let it.

___________________________________________________________________________

"You were never afraid of me before, why now?" Kurt asked in an attractive tone and Kitty, almost, forget why she was mad with him. Almost.

"You killed a guy. Kurt, that´s awful, there´s others way to get rid the wedding without killing" Kitty answers.

"You said I couldn´t send my gifts because of him...so I get rid of him, and now you are wearing my gifts, I can marry you now" it was a child´s logic, no, worse, it was a fae´s logic.

"No, I won´t marry you" Kitty answers. No anger or sadness in his handsome face, only a smile. "I can get what I want, Catty, sooner or later" it was a moniker of the moniker and yet, Kitty pales for a minute feeling her heart beating increase.

Catty is similar to Kitty. As Catty can be linked to Katherine.

Kurt notices this and smiles. "I really like you, Cat, and I think you will be a lovely wife"

_________________________________________________________________________

She can´t confess what she did to her family, they speak of faes, but, always told to not play with them...faes are prone to obsession.

As she´s ready to sleep, not bothering with her nightly ritual, a sweet voice is calling Kitty. And Kitty needs to see and hear more of this song.

"Come here, Katherine Anne Pryde" the voice is masculine and Kitty smiles and goes. She knows the voice and knows she needs to go now.

_________________________________________________________________________

On the next day, the detectives are speaking with the Prydes as Kitty Pryde is now gone.

And all it remains are the sweet she used to bring with herself.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
